dwaifandomcom-20200214-history
Enusology
Enusology is a field of science within Shape-shifting, specifically of the ass and also dickie and balls. More technically, it is the ability to locally evolve or alter certain parts of the anatomy of the ass or penor over time which has since been coined as ass rape or penismancy respectively. Some people have become so good at this, arguably too good, that they are able to evolve multiple adaptations at any given time, more efficiently, over shorter periods of time and can even shit out of other people's assholes - for them we call bukamen. But is it gay though? Many people have asked this. It really all depends on two factors; #Gender; Are both parties the same gender? If yes then it's gay. #Intention; assuming the point above is 1, is either party getting pleasure out of the act or is it just purely a business practice. If it's the former then yes, he gay. Noticable Examples Urinary Succ Sounder/Parasitic Succ Sounder The Urinary Succ Sounder is a hollow appendage attached to the interior wall of the rectal cavity which constantly scretes rectal fluids on to itself for lubrication. It is used during penor housing where it then penetrates into the penor head and slides down the urethra until it reaches the bladder, from there it will begin to suck any urine inside and transport it into the urinary system of the landlord where it is then stored in the balls (or ovaries if female) for later disposal by ordinary means. There is also a parasitic version of this adaptation which instead of removing waste from the tenant's penor it clings onto the penoral vein and sucks out blood, like a leech. This adaptation gives the landlord and advantage in the penor housing market since they can charge more than the average housing price for the access of an extra service. The parasitic version offers the same dynamic but inverted - the price drops should the tenant allow it, trading blood and getting a discount in return. Hemorrhoid Muncher The hemorrhoid muncher utilises digestion in order to destroy hemorrhoids, sealing around one with the entrance of the urethra and then ejaculating enzymes with anesthetic properties onto it. This substance is very viscous, which combined with the seal insures that it does not escape and start damaging nearby tissue. This also makes it easier to suck back up once the job is done in a process called 'retractable nut'. A tube that connects the pancreas and gallbladder to the urinal system is made which transports the enzymes that are needed, they are then mixed with a chemical agent produced by another organ that gives it it's viscosity. The interior walls of this system all the way up into the urethra are coated in a protective mucus layer with peristalsis to deal with this 乇乂ㄒ尺卂 ㄒ卄丨匚匚 sauce. Neuron Cooker 69000 The head of the penor transforms into the shape of a plug which the user can then insert into a wall socket in order to see God. Electricity from the mains travels up through the pins of the plug head and into the urethra where it then stimulate the neurons to shreds resulting in an insta-nut. They are able to do this without the electricity circuiting across the rest of the body and into the heart because the penor is earthed of course. Long term use of this transformation is detrimental to the user as the neurons within the penor get fried frequently resulting in eventual loss of sensation. Also some people who do this have different shapes of plug depending if they are NTSC or PAL. This is also a completely recreational adaptation since it can only benefit the user. Flower Power Prolapse This is classic case of turning something bad into a net positive. So far only one person has done this which makes it a unique adaptation among the ass rapists/penismancers out there. The Flower Power Prolapse is what happens when you take a prolapse and then turn it into a flesh based flower. It is fully functional as the male counterpart and can fold in on itself or fold outwards as one bends up and down. A hole in the middle allows for shit to exit the ass as was originally intended. The story goes that the person who evolved his asshole like this prolapsed it when he was shitting too hard but could not afford to get medical treatment so he turned to his skill in ass rape and found a way around it. He now uses his asshole as a super flower which gets pollinated by various insects and animals, essentially boiling down to a game of "try to brush your jizz on the wildlife'. This in turn has changed his method of reproduction to that of a plant which he says is much more effective than just inseminating one person at a time. I wonder if a female could produce fruits... I just sharted, what should I do? We've all been through it, you go to fart but instead you shit. It is important to remain calm during incontinence as the last thing you want to do is to run around spreading it everywhere like a hippo and potentially causing a mass panic. Instead what you should do is to locate the nearest toilet and clean yourself up, maybe unleash your asshole since you've already started. If this is not possible or if you are engaged with another person just say "Excuse me, but I need to catch a fade." and then drop a mic in front of them. Bukamen can shit out of your ass? Yes. They have also been known to ejaculate out of your own dick in what is called 'Penis-shart'. Women aren't safe either since penismancy for a female bukaman (or Bukawhamen) just translates to the female reproductive system. How Bukamen specifically achieve this is unknown and is likely information that is going to be discovered end-gameWait wtf?, if at all. People have suggested many theories of how these acts are achieved however none of them so far have been confirmed nor debunked, we really are in the dark with this one lads. * Wormholes * Teleportation * Telekinesis * Parallel Universes * Alternate Dimensions * Writing your own compiler People have also suggested that maybe the way to get this information is to open Pidora's Box however doing so would most likely be fucking devastating... Like, a 2nd Autoania kind of 'devastating' so no one is going to try that. Category:Ass Shittery Category:Kamuloso Category:Articles that Xzyckon hasn't Finished (Temp)